Whisper
by sesshomaru15
Summary: Just a series of scenarios based off the chorus from Evanescence's song "Whisper". Was stuck in my head all day so I figured I'd write it down. One-shot.


**A/N: For lack of a better title, I am calling this "Whisper" courtesy of Evanescence. Just a simple one-shot featuring the song's chorus. The and id going to be a bit weird, so be forewarned. I twisted what we know of the Weeping Angels to make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this song. All rights go to Evanescence. Also, I don't own Doctor Who or its concepts.  
**

**_Don't turn away_**

"Yo, did you hear that?" Charles asked his friend as they strolled down the deserted street. Since it was nearing midnight, no cars drove by and all the lights were out in houses. A full moon peeked through breaks in the thin clouds, bathing the area in soft white before plunging back into semi-darkness. When Brad shook his head, Charles thought nothing more of it until the was a definite sound behind him: the slight grind of stone. "Okay, there is _something_ following us, dude, and it's freaking me out."

Laughing, Brad clapped his hand to his friend's shoulder. "Chill, bro, you're just imagining it. Tell you what, we'll both turn so you can relax. Ready? Now." As one, the two teenagers pivoted, Charles uttering a squawk of terror while the other boy paled considerably. "What in the hell?" Eyes wide, he stared at the cluster of five stone angels that were mere feet from them, sporting wicked fangs and claws. Blinking to clear sweat out of his eye, Charles yelped when one of the statues came to within inches of his face, seemingly out of thin air.

For what felt like an eternity, the two teenagers kept their gazes on the stone angels, too afraid to move. Gradually, instinct took over and their brains made them to run, resulting in a brief flash of light that, once it was gone, revealed that they had vanished.

**_Don't try to hide_**

Noticing a burst of illumination fill his room, the old man tossed off his covers, stood up, and crept to the window. All he could see was a group of angel statues across the street which appeared to be pointed in his direction. Dropping the curtain in surprise, he stumbled back, attempting to calm his heart. Suddenly, his front door downstairs began to rattle as if someone were trying to enter. Cautiously peering through the blinds, the old man discovered the stone angles were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Uncle Clyde, is someone at the door?" his nephew, Richard, called, voice muted by sleep. Footsteps could be heard as the boy walked to the door, uttering a shrill scream that was abruptly cut off.

"God damn it all!" Clyde muttered, diving into his closet, huddling in the rear while holding the handle tightly. The sound of his bedroom door creaking open made the old man stiffen, scarcely breathing. Reasoning that no additional noise meant _whatever _was in his house was gone, Clyde swung the closet door aside and came face-to-face with one of the angels. Moving his gaze to the immediate left where the other statues were, there came a sharp, burning pain against his neck, then everything went black.

_**Don't close your eyes**  
_

"There, that's the place," Holly said, pointing to a blue house. Her brother's car pulled into the driveway, switching off the engine. Gathering her purse, the woman stepped from the vehicle and inspected the building. "No obvious signs of a fire or anything. It's just that Clyde never forgets to return my calls."

"Don't worry, Holly," Fred answered soothingly, climbing the rickety stairs. "Probably went with his buddies to explore the city. Let's check it out to be safe, though." Frowning at the ajar front door, the man was grateful his pistol was strapped to his leg. Motioning for his sister to keep silent, he led the way inside, softly saying the old man's name. "Clyde, you in here?" A loud bang startled both of them before they realized it was the front door slamming on its own.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Holly demanded, turning on the spot, freezing when she became aware of the stone angles blocking the living room entrance. As both adults watched, the statues began _moving_, faces snarling and their wings rustling. Growling, the strange creatures surrounded the pair of humans, hissing menacingly, molten red glares boring into their prey. Swallowing thickly, Holly stammered a question. "W-who-_what_-are you things?"

"The last survivors of our species, the Weeping Angels," one of the monsters snapped, flexing its hand so its knuckles cracked. Baring its fangs as Holly and Fred tensed to bolt, the Weeping Angel advanced slowly. "For your sake I would not-Grab them!"

"Sonofabitch!" Fred cried, writhing in the grips of two creatures, Holly in the same predicament. Evenly meeting the lead Weeping Angel's ebony gaze, the man spoke forcefully. "How come you're toying with us? What is the point of that?"

"'Toying' with you, are we?" the fearsome creature said, a cruel grin twisting its mouth. "I was not, but now that gives me an idea." Displaying its claws, the Weeping Angel continued. "Here is my _game_, as you humans phrase it. Now, the first of you to either blink or look away will die by my hands." Retreating, the creatures stood together on one side, as still as stone.

Minutes passed while the two humans struggled to keep their eyes on the Weeping Angels. Suddenly, Fred cried our and whirled away, furiously rubbing his eye. Lithely, the lead creature glided forward, wrapping its arm around the man's throat, yanking hard to break his neck.

**_Don't turn out the light_**

As her brother's lifeless body tumbled to the floor_, _Holly foolishly thought that the creatures would be unable to detect her if she shut the lights off. Pivoting, she race to the house's basement, located the breaker box, and quickly disabled all the connections, cowering in the corner, tears streaming down her face. Red eyes abruptly pierced the shadows, striding closer to the woman, trapping her against the wall. "N-no, please, stay away!"

"Why leave if our food is right in front of us?" the lead Weeping Angel purred, hauling Holly up by the hair, slamming its arm to her throat, crushing her trachea. Once her body had hit the cement floor, the quartet of Angels returned to their usual stone forms, waiting for the next unsuspecting humans to wander into what they thought was an empty house.

**A/N: Okay, as I said before, I really twisted the whole Weeping Angel thing. Please review.**


End file.
